Haunted House
by Kiria Sanae
Summary: Rumah itu berhantu. Tunggu, apakah benar begitu? bad summary. a little sho-ai, boy's love, yaoi, or whatever you call it. warning inside. Reviews are loved.


A/N: Oneshoot singkat tentang Matthew dan Guy. Entah kenapa saya jadi pengen buat fic ini setelah ngomong2 dengan seseorang *lirik2 –piiiip- (nama disensor :D)*

Pertama kali bikin oneshoot dengan bahasa baku(?) dan sebenernya saya kekurangan ide, jadi maaf kalo gaje ._.a

**Haunted(?) House**

by: Red Bloodriver Ruby

Genre: bingung nentuin genre =="

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem by Nintendo/Intelligence System

Warning: gaje, norak, abal, misstypo mungkin, OOC to the max, hint YAOI mattguy, pengkarakteran yang dikarang, dsb, dst

Don't like? Don't read!

Yang ngeflame ntar bakal disuruh jadi pengawalnya Serra *smirk*

...

Hujan.

Itulah yang terjadi di arena perang itu. Arena dimana Eliwood dan kawan2nya saling mengadu senjata dengan musuh mereka. Dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa, mereka bisa membunuh beberapa pasukan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Tapi tidak demikian saat ini. Hujan yang cukup lebat itu membuat gerakan mereka semua menjadi tidak secepat biasanya. Inilah yang paling mereka tidak sukai. Sementara itu di satu sisi, dua orang pemuda sedang mengurusi sejumlah bandit yang menyerang mereka sekaligus. Pengecut, kata Guy, salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu dengan gayanya yang biasanya. Tapi jumlah bukanlah masalah bagi mereka, mereka dengan lihainya mengayunkan pedang masing2 sehingga membuat para bandit itu berjatuhan. 1 orang, 2 orang, 5 orang, tak terasa sudah 10 orang bandit yang jatuh tergeletak di depan kedua pemuda lihai ini. Hebat. Dengan ini mereka sudah menghabisi semua bandit yang ada, untuk pasukan berkuda yang datang dari istana lawan, biarlah eliwood dan kawan2 yang mengurusi, itulah pikir mereka, kedua pemuda itu, Matthew si _thief _handal sekaligus seorang mata-mata dari Ostia, dan Guy, seorang _swordfighter_ muda dari negeri antah berantah, bukan, maksudku Sacae.

"Haaah.." desah salah satu dari mereka keras, kelelahan.

"Huh? Kenapa Guy? Apa kau lelah?" tanya Matthew dengan wajah sok khawatir.

"H-hah? Aku lelah? T-tentu tidak!" sangkal Guy, pemuda ini memang selalu tidak mau kalah dari sang maling.

"Hei-hei, sudahlah, Guy, jangan memaksakan diri." Matthew mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Ah! Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita berteduh sebentar di rumah itu?" tawar Matthew pada lawan bicaranya.

"Entahlah, Matthew.. rumah itu kelihatan..err..angker"

"Oh, jadi kau takut?" tanya Matthew dengan wajah trollface. Jangan dibayangkan.

"A-Apa? Tidak! Lagipula apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan Lord Eliwood dan yang lain hanya untuk berteduh?!"

"Tidak apa-apa.. masa mereka akan marah pada kita hanya karena kita berteduh?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau!"

"Ha? Tapi kau masih berhutang padaku 4 pertolongan, kan?"

"I—itu kan sudah habis karena aku telah menolongmu 4 kali dari serangan bajak laut!" sahut Guy tidak mau kalah.

"Oh ya, baiklah. Hei tunggu! Tapi waktu itu aku juga menolongmu dari serangan seorang pemanah, kan? Jadi kau masih berhutang 1 pertolongan padaku.." kata Matthew memutuskan seenaknya.

"Hei! I—itu tidak adil! Tch.. kau selalu saja seperti itu! Dasar maling!"

"Tapi bukankah 'maling' ini yang dulu menolongmu sehingga kau tidak mati kelaparan?"

"Grrr.. Matthew.."

"Hah sudahlah.. lagi pula, kalau kau menolak berarti kau takut."

Guy speechless. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Kalau dia menolak, dia akan di cap Matthew sebagai penakut. Maka terpaksa dia menurutinya.

xxxXxxx

_KRIIIIT_

Terdengar suara gesekan engsel2 pintu yang sudah tua saat seorang pemuda berambut _sandy_ membukanya.

"Permisi.."

Sahutnya untuk memastikan apakah ada tanda2 kehidupan di sana. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka. _Well_, itulah kelihatannya.

Rumah itu memang kelihatan angker. Suasananya Gelap, lembab, ada di daerah paling ujung sebelah pegunungan pula. Selain itu rumah ini kelihatannya tidak bertuan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Terbukti pada sarang laba-laba di sana-sini, dan bekas jejak-jejak air yang menempel di tembok. Sayang sekali, padahal rumah ini cukup besar untuk ditinggali. Mempunyai 2 lantai, berperabotan lengkap. Sayangnya tak terawat.

Setelah masuk beberapa langkah, Matthew hendak menutup kembali pintu masuk itu, jika tangannya tidak ditahan Guy.

"Matthew, se—sebaiknya, jangan tutup lagi pintunya, supaya cukup cahaya yang masuk."

"Ho? Tapi nanti hujan yang disertai angin ini tetap akan masuk ke sini, kan?"

"Ta—tapi.." Guy mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kata2nya saat mendapati Matthew menatapnya dengan tatapan _"Bilang saja kau takut"_.

Jujur, Guy memang takut dengan hal berbau mistis. Tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak mau terlihat lemah, apalagi di depan Matthew, pemuda yang menurutnya merepotkan.

_KRIIIT CKLEK!_

Pintu telah tertutup kembali. Yak, disinilah mereka, ditempat dengan suasana dan aura yang seram, dan hanya berdua. Sungguh tidak romantis. Oke, lupakan yang barusan.

Mereka mulai menjelajahi rumah tua itu. Sesekali mata mereka tertuju pada jendela yang sudah sedikit buram karena tertutup debu, untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Eliwood dan kawan2.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam waktu yang cukup lama saat mereka berada di rumah tersebut. Tapi sayang sekali keadaan damai nan hening itu diinterupsi dengan sebuah keganjilan.

_GREK_

Terdengar suara sebuah benda berat bergeser, membuat Matthew dan Guy kaget.

"Matthew, kau dengar itu?"

_GREK GREK_

Suara itu lagi, membuat Guy sedikit panik, terlihat wajahnya sudah mulai pucat.

"Suaranya dari lantai 2! Ayo kita periksa"

Matthew berniat untuk menapakkan kakinya di tangga yang akan menghubungkan mereka ke lantai 2, tapi Guy segera menahannya dengan mencengkram erat lengan Matthew dengan kedua lengannya.

"Se—se-Sebaiknya jangan, kita pergi dari sini sa—" _PRANG!_ "Ugyaaa!"

Kalimat Guy terputus dengan sebuah suara barang yang hancur menghantam lantai. Jujur, Matthew pun sempat kaget, tapi dia berusaha menenangkan diri. Dialihkannya perhatiannya kearah pria yang dari tadi mencengkram –ehem-memeluk-ehem- lengannya, bahkan sekarang cengkramannya makin erat. Bulir keringat mulai terlihat di pelipis sang pemuda berambut kepang.

"Hoo, Guy, tak kusangka kau penakut. Tapi kau manis juga kalau begini, fufu.."

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Guy

"Ap—Apa sih! Tadi itu aku Cuma kaget!" seru Guy sambil menyikut lengan Matthew hingga membuat sang maling mengaduh kecil.

Dan tiba-tiba..

_CKLEK_

Lampu lantai 2 menyala. Hal ini bahkan membuat Guy lebih panik lagi. Tahu apa yang Guy lakukan? Sekarang ia malah memeluk Matthew, bahkan saking takutnya, dia sampai membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Matthew sambil memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Oh Guy..

Sekarang giliran wajah Matthew yang dihiasi semburat merah, meskipun hanya sedikit.

Setelah itu terdengarlah suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, tapi langkahnya perlahan, seperti.. Ragu-ragu. Hal ini membuat Guy makin gemetaran, pelukannya pada Matthew makin erat. Kini sebelah tangan Matthew juga menyentuh punggung Guy. Sungguh pemandangan indah.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Suara langkah itu makin jelas terdengar, menandakan bahwa 'sosok' itu semakin dekat. Tak lama kemudian terlihatlah siluet seseorang. Matthew dan Guy masih tidak berkutat dengan posisi mereka. Sampai Matthew menyadari ada yang aneh dengan siluet itu. Seperti siluet seorang..gadis dengan kuncir dua. Sangat familiar.

Dan.. terlihatlah dengan jelas sosok itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..

"SERRA!" Teriak Matthew pada 'sosok' itu.

"Matthew? Dan kau.. Guy.. sedang apa kalian? Kenapa kalian disini?"

Mendengar suara yang familiar itu, Guy menyingkirkan wajahnya dari dada Matthew dan menengok pada 'sosok' yang ternyata adalah gadis _Cleric _kuncir dua, Serra.

"Fufufu.. kalian mesra sekali.." Serra tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat posisi Matthew dan Guy saat itu.

Mendengar kata2 Serra barusan, Guy syok mendapati posisinya.. dia memeluk Matthew, kawan! Memeluk! Kini wajah Guy menjadi semerah tomat, lalu cepat-cepat dia melepaskan pinggang Matthew dari lengannya.

"Ma-Maaf." Sahutnya singkat.

Matthew masih speechless.

Serra masih terkikik.

"Ehem," Guy berusaha memperbaiki keadaan "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya ketus kearah Serra.

"Aku? Aku hanya mencari tempat berteduh. untuk tugas merawat teman-teman yang terluka, sementara dipegang oleh Priscilla"

Matthew facepalm, merenungi kenapa Hector bisa tahan mempunyai pegawai(?) berisik nan tidak tahu diri seperti gadis satu ini.

"Jadi, kau yang membuat suara-suara di atas tadi?" tanya Matthew dengan nada seolah menahan emosi, alisnya mulai berkedut.

"Suara? Oh iya, tadi aku berusaha keluar dari kolong meja, tapi tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah vas bunga hingga pecah, hehe.." Jawab Serra dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"bukan hantu?" tanya si empunya iris _topaz_ sekali lagi. Memastikan.

"kalian ini lucu ya.. masa aku yang penuh pesona ini kalian sangka hantu? Lagipula.. mana mungkin ada rumah berhantu di tengah arena perang seperti ini?" tutur Serra dengan penuh percaya diri.

Dan apa tadi? Meja? Oh, jadi suara benda yang bergeser tadi adalah meja rupanya.

"Serra.."

Guy sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, dengan aura hitam dan wajah yang horror dan suram, dia mencabut senjata andalannya, _killing edge_. Mengerikan.

"Hi—hiiiiiy.. kyaaaaaa!"

Serra yang ketakutan itu pun lari sekuat tenaga keluar dari rumah itu, dan menuju ke pasukan Eliwood. Ternyata sang mentari telah kembali menampakkan senyum cerahnya, dan awan hujan telah pergi.

"Hey! Kembali kau!" seru Guy penuh emosi sambil mengacung-acungkan pedangnya. Membuat Eliwood dan yang lain mengernyitkan alis melihat tingkah mereka.

Sementara itu, Matthew masih berdiri terpaku di posisinya, wajahnya bersemu merah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Hm, sayangnya ini hanya terjadi sekali" gumamnya dengan senyum kecewa.

**-FIN-**

A/N: gimana? Gaje to the max kan? Maaf, arus imajinasi lagi tersumbat soalnya =w=a

Komennya plis.. yang komen dikasih headbandnya Guy, -psst-eksklusif!-psst- *ditebas*


End file.
